Self closing cabinet door hinges have been provided in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,420 entitled "Hinge", issued to L. L. Anderson on Jul. 9, 1968, discloses such a hinge. In the self-closing hinge disclosed in the Anderson patent the active components of the self closing mechanism, which are carried by the frame mounted member, apply a closing force to a small radius portion of the door mounted member which is curled around a pivot pin carried by the frame mounted member. Therefor, the closing force being applied to the small radius portion of the door mounted member, is applied with a short moment arm. Thus, the torque resulting from the closing force developed by the self-closing mechanism is not as great as it would be, if the closing force were applied with a longer moment arm.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a fully concealed cabinet hinge, with a self-closing mechanism, which has increased closing torque, without increasing the diameter or depth of the mounting cup. It would also be advantageous to provide the increased closing torque without increasing the complexity and therefore both the material and assembly costs of the cabinet hinge.